Un majordome trempé
by TearOfCookies
Summary: Ace décide de s'amuser mais Law se venge... Que dire d'autre ? Passez lire ;)


Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi qui soit désigné comme majordome pour cet homme ? Non mais franchement qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? J'implorais silencieusement le ciel de me donner une explication pendant que je me dirigeais vers les appartement de celui que je devais appeler depuis trois mois maintenant « Monsieur ». Je soupirais, j'allais encore retrouver la chambre dans un état déplorable et allait encore devoir tout ranger, je suis sûr que les autres n'ont pas à changer les draps de la chambre tout les jours. Je longeais le corridor pour enfin arriver devant la porte. Je frappais assez fort pour signifier ma présence et permettre à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur des appartements d'être présentable. Oui « ceux », parce que mon maître à la fâcheuse habitude de ramener des invités tout les soirs... J'ouvris la porte, passa devant le mini salon et la salle de bain géante. Il y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance.  
Enfin, après avoir monté un nombre incalculable de marches et m'être enfilé uns longueur astronomique de couloir, j'arrive à la chambre. Je commence à m'activer dans la pièce en rangeant les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Je relève une chaise, n'essaie pas d'imaginer comment elle a pu finir par terre, puis remet quelques vêtements sur celle-ci. Aujourd'hui c'est une femme, à moins que... J'imagine un instant Law avec une robe. J'étouffe une crise de rire l'image est vraiment trop tordante. Je continuais mon rangement lorsque je sentis enfin du mouvement dans mon dos. L'une des deux personnes ayant mis ce bordel dans cette chambre venait enfin de se réveiller. Je ne me retournais pas tout de suite. J'avais appris à mes dépens et plus précisément à coup de chaussure, qu'il valait mieux laisser à celle qui venait de se lever le temps de s'habiller quelque peu (vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'ils ont joué aux échecs toute la nuit? ). Je sais que c'est la demoiselle qui s'est levé et pas l'Autre, parce que Monsieur Trafalgar n'est pas vraiment du matin.  
Je me retournais enfin pour informer mademoiselle de l'heure et lui demander ce qu'elle voudrait pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle était assez jolie avec ses cheveux Rose qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille.  
Elle me dit qu'elle ne comptait pas rester et donc pas déjeuner. Elle sorti de son sac un short à rayures avec des bretelles, un petit haut blanc ainsi qu'un chapeau vert étrange. Elle fourra sa robe dans ce même sac et parti de la chambre. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'en placer une tellement ce fut rapide.  
Il ne restait que Monsieur, toujours dans le lit à ronfler tranquillement. Je m'approchais du lit avec un sourire. J'avisais un vase à côté du lit dont je retirais les fleurs.

-Monsieur ? Demandais-je en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.  
-Humoui ?  
-Pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire de changer l'eau des fleurs ?  
Il y eu une certaine pause, sûrement le temps que l'information atteigne le cerveau.  
-Fait le si tu veux.  
À ces mots mon sourire s'élargit et devait sûrement atteindre mes oreilles. J'avais là l'occasion de me venger. Je tendis ma main qui tenait maintenant le vase au dessus de sa tête. Plus tard je regretterai sûrement mon geste.  
-A vos ordres monsieur. Fis-je en versant l'eau du vase sur sa tête.  
N'attendant pas la réaction, je sortis de la chambre en courant pour aller me cacher dans les cuisines. J'entendis un véritable rugissement derrière moi.  
C'est essoufflé et en larme que j'arrivais devant notre chef cuisinier, Sanji.  
-Bon Dieu, pourquoi tu pleurs ? Ça va Ace ?  
-Oh si tu savais. Réussis-je à murmurer. J'ai arrosé Trafalgar Law avec l'eau des fleurs alors qu'il n'était qu'a peine réveillé.

Il y eu un moment de flottement jusqu'à ce que nous partions dans un fou rire monumental. Je n'étais maintenant plus le seul à terre, les larmes aux yeux.  
Malheureusement pour moi, quand Monsieur est énervé, il est très rapide. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relever par moi même qu'une main me pris par le col et me souleva du sol. Je me retrouvais rapidement face au visage passablement énervé de Law. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il était ENCORE trempé. Sauf que sourire n'est pas vraiment la meilleure décision à prendre dans cette situation. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus, sa main se crispa sur mon col et il me traîna vers un établi de cuisine. Il tendis la main vers un couteau et là je me sentis quelque peu en danger. Il souris en voyant cela et pris le couteau pour le lever au dessus de ma tête et je le vis descendre à toute vitesse. Il se planta juste à côté de mon oreille. Trafalgar me lâcha, je tentai de bouger mais il avait cloué mon uniforme sur le plan de travail. Son sourire s'étendit et il pris une carafe pour me la verser dessus. La bouche toujours grande ouverte de surprise, j'avalais une quantité non négligeable du liquide cul-sec. Mauvais. Je ne tient pas vraiment l'alcool et se qu'il venait de renverser est indubitablement du sake. Law me lâcha, repris le couteau et se pencha à côté de mon oreille pour murmurer :  
-Chacun son tour. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça ? Il renifla ma joue. Hum sake, j'ai bien choisis on dirait. Je crois me souvenir que la dernière fois que tu as bu un verre d'alcool tu as essayé de nettoyer mes draps avec du liquide vaisselle et tu as rangé mes vêtements dans les toilettes.  
Je rougis. Merde, j'avais presque oublié ce triste passage de mon existence.  
Monsieur Trafalgar me lâcha pour repartir. Je me relevais lentement et jurais. Mon costume était trempé et je commençais à me sentir étourdi. Quelle plaie ! Personne à par moi ne supporte aussi mal l'alcool. Tout mes autres uniformes étant à la laverie je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Law, tout les majordomes laissaient un rechange dans la chambre de leur maître au cas ou. Je marchais d'un pas se voulant vif, mais qui fut chancelant, jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris sans ménagement. Chose que je ne devrais sûrement pas faire. Je me dirigeais dans le salon vers un petit placard caché derrière un tableau (Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous rangions nos vêtements avec ceux des maîtres ? ). Je me redressais et commençais à me débarrasser de ma veste pour déboutonner ma chemise.  
Je sentis du mouvement derrière moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire dans mon salon ?  
-Monsieur, figurez-vous qu'un malotru à complètement saccagé mes vêtements. Et comme vous pouvez le voir je me change. Si vous ne le voyez pas je peux vous prendre un rendez vous chez l'ophtalmologiste tout de suite si vous le désiré.  
Ceci dit je me dirigeais vers le téléphone la chemise grande ouverte. À peine conscient que ce que je fais n'a pas vraiment de sens. Un bras me ceintura et je me retrouvais plaquer contre une surface, ah non contre quelqu'un en fait.

-Content de savoir si tu te plais à te balader à moitié nu dans mon salon. Dit-il

-Ah non je ne suis pas à moitié nu s'il vous plaît ! Je me délestais de ma chemise, de toute façon mon col était trempé. Là je le suis. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Trafalgar Law était quelque peu étonné. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Ace revienne pour installer son lit dans la salle de bain ou une autre connerie du même genre qu'il aurais pu filmer, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à le voir en train de se déshabiller en plein milieu du salon.  
Maintenant il se retrouvais collé à son majordome, sa chemise en moins.  
Ace se sentit partir un peu, l'alcool lui avait déjà faire prendre une jolie teinte rouge au niveau des joues. Et la main qui remontait le long de son torse n'aidait pas.

Law ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de lorgner sur le cou de son partenaire. Il s'approcha d'abord pour y poser des baisers papillons, en sentant Ace poser un peu plus sa tête contre son épaule, il commença à lécher son cou pour remonter vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Le bras du médecin se resserra un peu plus autour de l'allumette.  
Ace senti ce bras se crisper et décida qu'il était tant pour lui de participer. Il agrippa se bras et s'en servi pour se retrouver face à Law et se plaquer contre le mur. Mauvaise manipulation, c'était censé donner l'inverse. Tant pis, il se resserra un peu plus contre le corps du brun et s'empara de ses lèvre, titillant celle du bas pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Autorisation qui ne tarda pas. Ils partirent chacun à la découverte de l'autre. Le médecin eu marre de ne se contenter que des lèvres de son majordome. Il glissa une main sur son torse déjà dépourvu de tout vêtement pour aller jouer avec les deux boutons de chaire rose. Il délaissa la bouche de son partenaire pour descendre rejoindre sa main. Ace eut vite le souffle court et commença à gémir. Law souris en entendant cela et décida de descendre encore plus bas et de déboutonner ce pantalon qui semblait devenir trop étroit pour l'allumette.  
Ce dernier, sentant qu'on l'avais débarrassé de son jeans et de son boxer, dernier rempart à sa nudité, ne resta pas inactif et fis de même avec les vêtement de son vis à vis. Tout les deux pris de frénésie ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un à l'autre.  
Ce qu'Ace ne savait pas c'est que Trafalgar Law avait REELLEMENT l'intention de le filmer sous l'emprise de l'alcool et qu'il avait laissé la caméra sur la commode dans un endroit bien sûr stratégique.

Pour connaître la suite, il faut retrouver ce film. Si Law vous laisse y accéder bien sûr.


End file.
